plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Demetria, Crown Princess of Mornguard
Cape Granite, South Tarfica |Spouse = Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard (m. 1991) |Issue = Princess Ingrid-Marie Princess Alexandra Prince Gustav-Karl |Name = Demetria Leighanne |House = |Father = Frederick Nicholas Lünger |Mother = Marie Charlise Szemper }}Demetria (Demetria Leighanne; née Lünger; born 30 November 1962) is the wife of Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard, the heir apparent to the Mornguardian throne. If she becomes a queen consort as expected, she will become the first Tarfican and first commoner in Mornguardian history to become a royal consort. Born in Cape Granite to an upper middle-class family, Demetria married the Crown Prince in 1991. They have three children together: Princess Ingrid-Marie (born 1995), Princess Alexandra (born 1998), and Prince Gustav-Karl (born 2000). Early life and education Demetria was born on 30 November 1962 in Cape Granite to parents Frederick Lünger (1928–2012) and Marie Szemper (born 1934). Both of her parents are white South Tarficans, of predominately Lungarian ancestry, although her mother has some distant Zatranian heritage. Demetria was raised speaking Lungarian as a member of the Church of Lungary. The family was upper middle-class, with her father working in finance, while her mother was the headmistress at a private school for girls. Demetria grew up in the Avondale suburb of Cape Granite, as the elder of two children; her younger brother is Bernard, born . Demetria began her education in 1969, attending a public primary school in Avondale. After graduating from primary school in 1977, Demetria enrolled in the private school where her mother worked at, and graduated in 1981. Afterwards, she enrolled in the Heferisch School of Social Work at the University of Cape Granite, graduating with a degree in social work in 1984. After completing her education, Demetria began working as a social worker for the South Tarfican government and enrolled in a master's program at the University of Cape Granite, but ultimately did not complete her degree. She left her job in 1988. Marriage and children In 1986, Demetria met Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard while she was on vacation in Dragshaven. They met while at a nightclub, after Erik asked her if he could buy her a drink; at the time of their first meeting, Demetria did not know that Erik was a prince or the heir apparent to the throne, and did not learn so until their second date. After their third date, she returned to South Tarfica, and they continued their relationship long distance; Erik visited Cape Granite for a week every month, while he arranged for Demetria to be flown to Dragshaven for one weekend every month. In 1988, Demetria immigrated to Mornguard in order to continue the relationship, where she began residing in a one-bedroom apartment paid for by Erik. Demetria and Erik became engaged in June 1990, and later married on 27 April 1991 at Dragshaven Cathedral; Demetria became a member of the Church of Mornguard a month before the wedding. Following their marriage, Demetria received the royal title of Crown Princess of Mornguard, and also was granted Mornguardian citizenship. The couple moved into Eckerbaum House, a twelve-bedroom estate on the grounds of Chriselblom Palace, which is where Erik was raised. Demetria and Erik have three children together: *[[Princess Ingrid-Marie of Mornguard|Princess Ingrid-Marie Antonia Gustavia Natascha]] (born 27 August 1995) *[[Princess Alexandra of Mornguard|Princess Alexandra Malina Kristine Luise]] (born 11 January 1998) *[[Prince Gustav-Karl of Mornguard|Prince Gustav-Karl Erik Christian Heinrich]] (born 24 September 2000) Crown Princess of Mornguard Following her marriage to Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard in 1991, Demetria was granted the royal title Crown Princess of Mornguard, and began performing the royal duties as the wife of the heir apparent. Most of these duties involve accompanying her husband to official events and state dinners. Demetria became a widely beloved figure in Mornguard for her devotion to the country. In her first speech following her marriage, she spoke entirely in Mornguardian, which greatly impressed citizens. She has also been called the "people's princess," as she is the first commoner to be expected to become a royal consort in Mornguardian history. Personal life Demetria first began studying the Mornguardian language after beginning her relationship with Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard in 1986; she is additionally fluent in English in addition to her native Lungarian, and is conversational in Framish and Nordish. Titles *'27 April 1991 – present': Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Mornguard Category:1962 births Category:Crown princes and princesses of Mornguard Category:Former members of the Church of Lungary Category:Heferisch School of Social Work alumni Category:Living people Category:Lungarian South Tarficans Category:Members of the Church of Mornguard Category:Mornguardian people of Lungarian descent Category:Mornguardian people of South Tarfican descent Category:Mornguardian people of Zatranian descent Category:Mornguardian royalty Category:People from Avondale Category:People from Cape Granite Category:Princes and princesses of Mornguard Category:South Tarfican emigrants to Mornguard Category:South Tarfican people of Zatranian descent Category:South Tarfican social workers Category:White South Tarfican people Category:University of Cape Granite alumni